


Undertale- Frisk x Reader

by ZakTek12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Danny DeVito as Frisk, M/M, You as You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakTek12/pseuds/ZakTek12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when frisk gets frisky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale- Frisk x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> ~Megalovania plays~ You're heading for the bone zon- whoops. Wrong fanfic. owo.

Frisk drops their condom.  
"Oh whoops, Oooh. I dropped my monster condom that I use for my magnum dong."  
Frisk pulls out their magnum 18 inch dong and gives you the seks.  
You: "Das ist gut"  
Frisk "Oh shit, I'm gonna cum, lel get rekt skrublord"  
Frisk 360 cums all up in yo shit.  
Everyone dies.

 

 

 

(I don't know I'm extremely bored and I'm so sorry .n.)


End file.
